In a Flash
by kissmyquiver
Summary: In honor of the new season! Eddie / Barry bromance during season 1 Eddie and Barry spend a day together, talking about their feelings... Slightly gay accidental undertones


"I still can't believe that you're...you, know, the Flash." Eddie cradled his coffee mug in his hands. He couldn't help but feel out of the loop. His girlfriend's best friend and his coworker happened to be the masked 'meta-human' who saved the city on a regular basis. Barry had been the masked man who saved Iris and the butts of the police more than once. Eddie felt a little bad. Barry had saved his life more than once.

Barry rolled his eyes. He was leaning back in his chair, almost tipping it back a little bit. "You've known for a week, Eddie. It shouldn't be big news anymore." It was getting annoying. Barry was getting tired of hearing about himself.

Eddie's eyes widened, a thought jumping into his mind. "Have you told Iris yet?"

"Told Iris what?" Iris asked. She appeared right beside the pair holding two muffins and another cup of coffee. She set everything on the table before giving the boys a look.

Eddie looked away quickly and Barry sat up straight.

"I haven't told you..." Barry struggled for a response, "about my lightning psychosis acting up again. I've been feeling sick for the last couple of days, and Catlin told me I might have more sensitivity to as my age increases."

Iris nodded. "Oh, you poor thing. Muffins on the house!"

"Thanks Iris."

"Anytime, Barry."

Eddie turned back to their conversation.

"No, I haven't told her yet. I probably never will. She's my best friend, she needs to be protected. Anyone who knows my identity is in danger."

Eddie nodded. "I understand. Thank you for doing that." There was a pause in the conversation. Suddenly Eddie looked confused, and hurt. "Wait, does lightning psychosis even exist?"

Barry paused. He had to pick his words carefully. Sure Eddie knew now, but it didn't mean that Barry had to tell hi everything. "I was in a coma for nine months, Eddie."

"Oh, I forgot about that."

Barry sighed. "Yeah, sometimes I forget about it too."

* * *

"So what does it feel like, being the fastest man alive?"

Barry internally groaned. This had been happening all day. Eddie literally couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a minute and a half. They had been playing Call of Duty and Barry was kind of letting Eddie win. It had been his idea to spend a day together. He had mentioned something about "bonding with my awesome coworkers", although Barry had been the only one invited. Barry thought the motive might have reached a bit deeper.

Barry paused the game and set his controller down. "Sometimes, it can be a little lonely. The speed and the power is beyond measurement, but that satisfaction doesn't go very far. You don't know how bad I want to tell my friends, my father." Barry trailed off.

Eddie set his controller down too, and wrapped an arm around Barry. "Hey, I'm your friend, and I know."

Barry sighed and stood up, and Eddie's arm dropped. Barry paced the room back and forth, running his fingers through his hair. The stress was apparent. Eddie felt bad, especially since it was their day off.

"C'mon man," Eddie half groaned and placed his arm on the top of the couch beside him, looking behind the couch at Barry. "Today's the day you're supposed to relax, and hang out. I'm sorry if my questions were out of line, I'll try to calm down. It's just not everyday when your girlfriend's best friend gains super human powers."

Barry sighed again, and within the second he was lying on the couch with his hands over his face. "I've just felt really down lately, okay? And we haven't ever been good friends, so when you suggested that we hang out today, it just wasn't what I really wanted to do."

"Barry that's why I wanted to hang out. I don't want us to not be friends. I think that a healthy relationship between us will make work easier and less stressful. Besides, as long as Iris is my girlfriend, I should be on good terms with her friends, and you're her best friend."

"Well thank you for thinking about yourself, but I feel like this is one of those pity play dates. I've had enough of those to know. I don't need help Eddie. I have a great family and awesome friends back at Star Labs. If you're only here for your own gain, then you can leave, and I won't feel bad.

"Barry, I wasn't done!" Eddie moved to face him on the couch. "I have a confession. Ever since we met, I've been jealous of you. Not like, green monster jealous, more like intimidated."

Barry closed his eyes and held his breath in his chest.

"The truth is, I have -what Iris calls- a man crush. On you Barry."

There has to be a joke here, Barry thought.

"Ever since I've known you, I've been in awe of you. You've got killer style, your career is together, you're smarter than our whole detective squadron, and you've got an amazing family and amazing friends." Eddie stopped to take a breath. "I just really want to be a part of it."

There was silence. Barry sat up, rubbing his forehead. "You have a man crush?" he chuckled.

"Hey!" Eddie punched him in the arm. "That's a secret."

"Do you want to go grab some ice cream?" Barry asked. He planned on taking advantage of this 'man crush'.

"Sure. I'll buy, but only because you're my fourth favorite super hero."

"Fourth? Who's number one?"

"The Green Arrow." Eddie and Barry both grabbed their coats.

"I've met him, and he's amazing, but trust me, I'm much cooler."

"How?"

"Hop on and I'll show you," Barry told the detective.

Eddie piggybacked on top of Barry, and he ran into the sunset.


End file.
